customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 57
this is the 57th season of Ninja Warrior! 100 will compete in 4 tough stages last time a Student a Rock Climber and a Deliveryman all achieved Kanzenseiha Stage 1 70 seconds 1 pinball (inspired by random sasuke) 2 broken bridge straight into the spin bridge 3 spin bridge 4 bar hop in Stage 2 with cargo net 5 quadruple pendulum to Nunchucks to Ball Swing to Pendulum 6 warped wall 7 double jump hang 8 the wedge version 9 bunny hop 10 peg ascension Competitors 1 Pamungkas Tri Kusumo 1. pinball 2 Mitch VeDepo 1. pinball 3 Tomoe Maruyama 1. pinball 4 Shinsoke Matsuda 1. pinball 5 Jon Stewart 1. pinball 6 Sayaka Katagiri 2. broken bridge 7 James McGrath 1. pinball 8 Bimo Wasis Wicaksono 2. broken bridge 9 Noriko Sagara 1. pinball 10 Kirsti Pratt 1. pinball 11 Masaya Yamagishi 2. broken bridge 12 Megumi Seymour 3. spin bridge 13 Raji,ah Salsabilla 2. broken bridge 14 Can Yutaka 1. pinball 15 Kenji Darvish 2. broken bridge 16 Danee Marmolejo 2. broken bridge 17 Karl Fow 1. pinball 18 Sergio Verdasco 1. pinball 19 Nur Alfita Rahmah 4. bar hop 20 Kozo Akimoto 3. spin bridge 21 David Campbell 3. spin bridge 22 Brian Orosco 2. broken bridge 23 Levi Meeuwenberg 2. broken bridge 24 Shane Daniels 1. pinball. got disqualified for falling off the ball 25 Brittany Reid 5. quadruple pendulum 26 Steve Frew 2. broken bridge 27 Javier Rivera 4. bar hop 28 Jo Tindley 1. pinball 29 Kim Thomas-Hird 1. pinball 30 Leon Gabbidon 1. pinball 31 Realityisawesome 3. spin bridge 32 Tristan Steed 3. spin bridge 33 Geoff Britten 2. broken bridge 34 Jessica Britten of Number 33 3. spin bridge 35 Aidan Roberts 7. double jump hang. timed out on 1st jump hang 36 Hayley Wray 3. spin bridge 37 Timothy Shieff 2. broken bridge 38 Jonny Urzsuly 2. broken bridge 39 Kaiou Nagano Of Number 40 and 41 To Run The Course at 9 Years Old Beating T2TS Record of 11 years old 2. broken bridge 40 Asami Nagano Of Number 39 and Wife Of Number 41 2. broken bridge 41 Makoto Nagano Of Number 39 and Husband Of Number 40 2. broken bridge 42 Owen McKenzie 3. spin bridge 43 Arashi Murata 3. spin bridge 44 Hiroki Akiyama 2. broken bridge 45 Yuya Okaki 2. broken bridge 46 Yuki Shiuda 3. spin bridge 47 Kohei Onishi 1. pinball 48 Mari Tanikawa 1. pinball 49 Didik Nasrullah 4. bar hop 50 Airi Yoshihama 4. bar hop 51 Yuumi Seimiya 4. bar hop 52 Wahyu Mustika P. CLEAR 0.6 seconds left 53 Rie Komiya 4. bar hop 54 Mikimasa Okamoto 4. bar hop 55 Mitsuteru Tanaka 1. pinball 56 Carol Valim 1. pinball 57 Guliherme Domingues 4. bar hop 58 Cesar Curti 3. spin bridge 59 Putra Waluya 3. spin bridge 60 Gonzalo Barrios 3. spin bridge 61 Emmanuel Chiang 3. spin bridge 62 Santiago de Alba 2. broken bridge 63 Puji Lestari CLEAR 1.6 seconds left 64 Wid Eriksen 1. pinball 65 Shigenori Ueki 1. pinball 66 Daisuke Nakata 1. pinball 67 Muji Mulyani CLEAR 0.5 seconds left 68 Tomoyuki 2. broken bridge 69 Hiroyuki Ariyoshi 3. spin bridge 70 Daniel Walker 3. spin bridge 71 Randy Samuel CLEAR 0.3 seconds left 72 Daniel Weston 3. spin bridge 73 Ben Cossey 3. spin bridge 74 Lee Cossey 3. spin bridge 75 Mika Watanabe 3. spin bridge 76 Masami Yusa CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. 1st Japanese to Clear Stage 1 this tournament 77 Aspar Jaelolo CLEAR 26.3 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 78 Naoki Iketani 3. spin bridge 79 Saki Sasuki 3. spin bridge 80 Edo Iwasaki 2. broken bridge 81 Hiroko Yamazaki 1. pinball 82 Rena Higashi 1. pinball 83 Yuko Higashi 1. pinball 84 Daisuke Matsuda 1. pinball 85 Mamadama Bangoura 5. quadruple pendulum 86 Koriki Choshu 5. quadruple pendulum 87 Kenichi Arai 2. broken bridge 88 Kosuke Yamaguchi 8. the wedge 89 Shingo Yamamoto 8. the wedge 90 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 9. bunny hop. got disqualified for touching the non axis on the peg on all 3 of the balance boards 91 Yusuke Morimoto 8. the wedge. failed dismount 92 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 3. spin bridge 93 Nicole Hibbert 1. pinball 94 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 7.6 seconds left 95 Hiroyo Shimada 5. quadruple pendulum 96 Kim Magnus 5. quadruple pendulum 97 T2T Of Ninja Warrior 1. pinball 98 Karan Matsuda of Number 84 3. spin bridge 99 Meagan Martin 9. bunny hop 100 Kenji Takahashi 1. pinball. lost balance and fell into the water 100 attempts 7 clears Stage 2 90 seconds 1 railway 2 crane 3 triple salmon ladder rungs each 4 spinning ores 5 peg roll 6 clothe hangers 7 beam hang to crank it up Competitors 52 Wahyu Mustika P. CLEAR 18.4 seconds left 63 Puji Lestari 1. railway 67 Muji Mulyani 3. triple salmon ladder. fell on 1st rung of 2nd ladder 71 Randy Samuel CLEAR 51.0 seconds left 76 Masami Yusa 1. railway 77 Aspar Jaelolo CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 94 Joe Moravsky 2. crane. transition from railway 7 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 140 seconds 1 crazy clocks 2 en garde 3 floating boards 4 cliffhanger alley ledges and transition on middle and 2 curved ledges and a transition in the middle than transition to 4 hanging windows 5 loop the loop body prop 6 cane lane in Stage 1 7 chinese lanterns 8 double gliding ring Competitors 52 Wahyu Mustika P. 4. cliffhanger alley. failed transition to window section 71 Randy Samuel 4. cliffhanger alley. failed 1st transition 77 Aspar Jaelolo 4. cliffhanger alley. failed 2nd transition 3 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:69m 45 seconds 1 blob launch into spider climb 2 spider climb 20m 3 lock salmon ladder 25m rungs 4 rope climb 22m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Wahyu Mustika P.